Kimbabo (MEANIE VERS)
by David Rd
Summary: "Wonwoo-ya, kalau mau nikah jangan lupa bagi-bagi undangan ya?" ujar Taehyung. "Emangnya siapa yang mau nikah sunbae-nim?" Wonwoo bingung. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu sama Mingyu." awas ya Kim Mingyu! dasar tiang listrik bodoh! #meanie #seventeen #high school au #mingyu #wonwoo
1. Chapter 1

**KIM** **BABO**

 **Title :** **Kim** **babo**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Pairing** **: Meanie**

 **Genre** **:** **Fluff**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **Note** **:**

 **Mian kalo banyak typo, cerita jelek.** **Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!**

 **Davidrd copyrights**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh, Seok gue nyontek PR lu ya?" Soonyoung berlari ke arah anak yang dipanggil Seokmin sambil membawa buku tugas kimianya.

Yang dipanggilpun hanya bisa menengok sekilas sebelum akhirnya Soonyoung yang berlari dengan kecepatan super kilat sudah sampai di depan mejanya. Sambil terbengong, Seokmin melihat penampilan berantakan makhluk di depannya itu. Baju seragam yang tidak dimasukkan dan dasi yang dipasang asal-asalan serta rambut yang sepertinya tidak disisir sama sekali atau justru berantakan karena tertiup angin. Jangan-jangan ini anak naik motor ngga pake helm lagi.

"Woi, Seok! Boleh apa nggak? Aduh jawab cepetan, bentar lagi masuk ni," Soonyoung berusaha menyadarkan Seokmin yang sedang terbengong.

"Ah.. oh... uh... itu? Ah iya, ni ambil deh!"

"Gitu kek dari tadi," Soonyoung segera meraih buku tulis bersampulkan gambar Mashimaru dari tangan Seokmin.

"Eh, kok gambarnya gini si?"

"Yaelah udah nyontek nggak usah protes deh," Seokmin yang hendak kembali melamun merasa jengkel karena si sipit di sampingnya itu mengeluhkan gambar hamster sipit di sampul bukunya.

"Lah gimana nggak protes, lu mau ngejek gue apa pake nunjukin buku lu yang gambar hamster yang matanya segaris gini ke gue?"

"Eh dari dulu buku gue tuh emang gambar hamster semua. Lu harusnya seneng karena gue udah baik hati ngasih tunjuk lu kembaran lu."

"Ih, dasar orang aneh."

"Apa lu bilang?"

"Aniiiii.. Daripada gue diamuk kuda mending gue kabuuuuuuurrrrr," ujar Soonyoung langsung ngiprit karena takut ditimpuk kamus bahasa inggris oleh Seokmin yang udah melotot.

Soonyoung yang sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan kembali berjalan ke kursinya dengan santai setelah kabur dari Seokmin. Senyum khasnya mengembang menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang sedikit mengkilat terkena sinar matahari yang kebetulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela di samping kelas. Dengan bahagia ia duduk di kursi tetapnya. Kenapa bahagia? Karena ia tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman karena lupa mengerjakan PR.

"Wah, pagi-pagi udah nyontek," suara seseorang mengagetkan Soonyoung yang baru saja hendak menyalin kalimat pertama dari jawaban di buku Seokmin. Setelah ditengoknya ternyata ada Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Hehehe, iya ni Won. Mau nyontek juga?" tangan kanan Soonyoung sudah menyodorkan sebagian buku Seokmin ke arah Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hosh, aku cuma mau tanya sesuatu, bukannya mau nyontek."

"Oh... gitu. Yo wis monggo mau tanya apa?" Soonyoung memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Wonwoo.

"Mingyu udah berangkat apa belum?"

Mingyu? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini Wonwoo udah nanyain keberadaan Mingyu? Bukannya Wonwoo itu musuh bebuyutannya Mingyu ya? Aduh, orang muka datar kaya Wonwoo emang susah ditebak.

"Belum berangkat kayaknya Won," sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya Soonyoung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo dan hendak mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada contekan yang telantar di atas meja menunggu untuk disalin.

"Belum berangkat?" seakan tak percaya, Wonwoo mengulang sekali lagi pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkannya.

Soonyoung hanya menengok ke kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang dicari Wonwoo memang belum berangkat. Tapi, belum selesai tengak-tengok, Mingyu sudah masuk ke dalam kelas sambil tersenyum ceria. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah dan beberapa kali ia terlihat tertawa kecil.

"MINGYU DICARIIN WONWOO!" Soonyoung berteriak bak tarzan di dalam hutan AUUOO.

Mendengar panggilan temannya itu, sontak Mingyupun menghentikan senyum dan tawanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada musuh bebuyutan yang sedang berdiri di samping sahabat karibnya. Wajah Wonwoo langsung berubah melihat Mingyu sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu dan tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo langsung berlari ke arah Mingyu dan melancarkan jurus gebuk maling yang ia pelajari dari ayahnya yang sering ikutan ronda. Kata ayahnya itu buat bela diri dan jaga-jaga kalo ada hal-hal yang nggak diinginkan terjadi.

Sambil berusaha untuk menahan serangan tiba-tiba dari Wonwoo, Mingyu pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan melindungi bagian kepalanya. Semua anak yang ada di kelas sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandang kedua orang yang tengah sibuk itu. Gerakan itu mirip sama seperti kitau mem- _pause_ video yang sedang kita tonton. Namun tidak berselang lama, mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Kenapa demikian? Karena hal seperti itu sudah terjadi berulang-ulang kali, jadi mereka sudah terbiasa untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kim kamvret Mingyu!" ucap Wonwoo sambil terus menerus menjewer kuping Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa? Woi, gue tanya kenapa?" Mingyu masih tetap berusaha untuk menanyakan penyebab amukan Wonwoo pagi ini.

"Pake nanya lagi!" Wonwoo beranjak menjambak rambut Mingyu yang sudah tertata rapi dengan ganas membuat si empunya menjerit kesakitan karena berasa rambutnya bakalan kecabut sampe ke akar.

Sebenarnya kemarin Mingyu telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo benar-benar malu. Apakah itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Saat pulang sekolah, semua anak berbondong-bondong memenuhi parkiran untuk mengambil kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Terlihat juga beberapa orang guru yang turut menuju ke parkiran. Salah satu dari sekian banyak anak itu adalah Wonwoo. Ia memang punya kebiasaan langsung pulang saat bel sudah berdering. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi ia harus segera membantu pekerjaan orangtuanya di rumah, itulah sebabnya ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan percuma di sekolah setelah bel pulang.

Dengan santainya Wonwoo berjalan menuju kendaraan kesayangannya, motor vespa bermotif polkadot warna-warni. Setelah memakai helm dan duduk manis di atas motornya itu, Wonwoo segera memutar kunci starter dan tiba-tiba hal yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi.

"TTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN," suara nyaring dari klakson sepeda motor Wonwoo membahana dan mengagetkan semua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Eh copot lu, copot-copot. Eh copot, lu siapa yang giginya copot, siapa coba? Ngaku, eh kok ngaku. Eh copot, eh klakson," Mr. Jung yang terkenal latah segera melontarkan kata-kata tiada henti yang membuat kebanyakan anak yang ada di sekitar TKP tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Karena kelabakan dan proses loading lama, Wonwoo baru sadar bahwa ia belum mematikan mesin motornya. Sesegera mungkin dimatikannya mesin sepeda motornya dan sambil menutupi mukanya karena malu, ia mengumpat dengan pelan. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukan perbuatan ini padanya. Awas saja kalau besok ia bertemu dengan Mingyu. Ditelitinya klakson di dekat stang dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo saat menemukan sebatang lidi sebesar korek api mengganjal klakson. Pantas saja klaksonnya terus berbunyi.

"Saem, giginya Hoseok copot tuh Saem," Jin yang merupakan siswa yang diklaim sebagai siswa terganteng seantero kelas dua belas meledek Mr. Jung yang masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"Puahahaha," anak-anak yang mendengar perkataan anak itu ikut tertawa sambil terus-terusan memegangi perut mereka yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Para siswa perempuan cuma terkekeh geli melihat kejadian absurd barusan. Beberapa di antara mereka menatap tidak tega pada Wonwoo yang menjadi korban kejahilan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Awas Saem, kumisnya copot lho!" Kim Taehyung yang juga sekelas dengan Jin yang terkenal sebagai troublemaker di angkatannya sengaja menambah keruh suasana.

"Puahahaha," anak-anak yang mendengarkan kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Muka Mr. Jung memerah mendengar ledekan anak-anak didiknya, tapi setelah melihat Wonwoo yang berlagak kikuk di atas sepeda motornya, muka Mr. Jung terlihat seperti menemukan titik terang. Dengan langkah tegap bak tentara, Mr. Jung yang terkenal sebagai guru penegak kedisiplinan itu mendatangi Wonwoo.

"Aduh, mampus gue. Bisa panjang urusannya kalo Mr. Jung sampe kesini," ucap Wonwoo sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan mematikan Mr. Jung.

Selangkah demi selangkah dan akhirnya saat-saat mendebarkan itupun sampai juga. Mr. Jung sudah berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo dan sekarang beliau sudah berkacak pinggang. Kumisnya yang lebat bergelantungan di bawah hidungnya menambah kesan sangar dan garang beliau.

"Hm, Jeon Wonwoo kelas XI IPA 6 kan?"

GLEK.

Wonwoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mendengar Mr. Jung menyebutkan nama dan kelasnya. Itu sudah tanda kiamat kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Pasti keesokan harinya ia akan dipanggil ke ruang BK dan diceramahi habis-habisan oleh guru BK, Mr. Jung dan untung-untungan kalo ada Bapak Kepala Sekolah juga. Iya, masih mending kalo cuma diceramahin, nah kalo sampe orangtuanya dipanggil ke sekolah? Nah kalo dia diskors? Gimana ni?

Wonwoo mengeratkan pegangan di stang sepeda motornya dan memandang Gatotkaca latah di hadapannya itu dengan takut-takut.

"Iya, Saem," sambil melemparkan senyum kecil dan bahkan sangat kecil, Wonwoo berharap bahwa Gatotkaca ini akan sedikit melunak padanya.

Namun naas, ia tidak beruntung kali ini,"Ruang BK, istirahat pertama," setelah berujar demikian, Mr. Jung segera berlalu.

Matilah sudah. Tebakannya benar. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hm, _you'll be a dead meat for sure dear_ ," salah seorang teman Wonwoo yang jago bahasa Inggris ; baca Hong Jisoo; mengejeknya sambil berlalu.

" _Dead meat_?" Wonwoo semakin bergidik.

"Wonwoo, nggak usah berangkat aja besok!" seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan wajah yang terkesan cantik keterluan ;read Jonghan; memberikan saran yang patut diperhitungkan.

"Awas lho Won, diamuk Gatotkaca!" rombongan kakak kelas Wonwoo yang diketuai Namjoon turut berpartisipasi dalam membuat pikiran Wonwoo semakin runyam.

 **End of Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itulah sebabnya sekarang Wonwoo mengamuk dan meluapkan semua kemarahannya pada Mingyu yang merupakan biang keladi dari semua kesialannya kemarin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah dalam insiden kemarin pada Mr. Jung. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membuat Mingyu mengakui perbuatannya.

Tiga jam pelajaran telah berlalu. Walaupun biasanya pelajaran berlangsung sangat lama bahkan sampai Wonwoo bosan menunggu kapan bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi sekarang semuanya menjadi kebalikan. Pelajaran berlangsung sangat cepat dan sekarang Wonwoo berharap bahwa bel istirahat tak akan pernah berdering. Tapi, semuanya mustahil.

Wonwoo menunduk mengingat nasibnya yang tidak beruntung. Teman sebangkunya, Jihoon, berusaha memberinya semangat dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sesaat setelah bel istirahat berdering.

"Won, _everything's gonna be allright,_ " Jihoon yang juga lagi ketularan demam ngomong pake bahasa Inggris gara-gara sering ngedengerin Vernon sama Jisoo capcipcup pake bahasa orang bule itu memberikan semangat pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ye, ye.. moga-moga aja gitu."

Dengan langkah berat, Wonwoo pun berjalan menuju ruang BK. Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang BK, ia hanya bisa mencoba menerka apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah disidang Mr. Jung. Apakah ia akan diskors? Dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi mungkin? Atau mengepel seluruh ruang kelas? Atau jangan-jangan suruh motong rumput di lapangan?

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Mrs. Lee yang merupakan salah satu guru BK di sekolah Wonwoo tersenyum manis pada siswa yang tengah harap-harap cemas itu.

"Ne, saem," Wonwoo membalas senyuman Mrs. Lee dan mengikuti beliau ke dalam ruang BK.

"Silakan duduk!" guru yang berpostur mini itu mempersilakan Wonwoo untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam ruangan tempat biasanya anak-anak bermasalah disidang, atau anak-anak yang ingin sekadar berkonsultasi.

"Wonwoo, tunggu sebentar ya! Mr. Jung sedang ada tamu, sebentar lagi beliau akan kemari," ucap Mrs. Lee yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Wonwoo. Mrs. Lee yang mendapati tingkah aneh Wonwoo segera mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Wonwoo, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sontak Wonwoo memandang guru yang ada di hadapannya. Apakah beliau belum mendengarkan kejadian apa yang terjadi siang kemarin di parkiran sekolah? Bukannya seharusnya Mr. Jung sudah memberitahu beliaau mengenai hal ini?

"Em, itu Bu. Anu, saya ada urusan dengan Mr. Jung," jawabnya.

"Urusan? Iya saya tahu. Mr. Jung juga bilang kalo beliau punya urusan dengan kamu. Tapi, apa sebenarnya urusan itu?"

Benar, Mr. Jung belum mengatakan masalah utama kenapa ia datang ke ruang BK. Ketika Wonwoo hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Mr. Jung tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu ruang BK.

"Oh Mr. Jung, silakan masuk," Mrs. Lee mempersilakan Mr. Jung masuk dan beliau langsung saja duduk di samping Mrs. Lee dan tepat di depan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, maaf sudah membuat kamu menunggu."

 **Davidrd copyrights**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah setengah jam berbicara dengan Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Lee, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di pintu ruang BK dan berteriak,"INI SEMUA SALAH SAYA SAEM."Siapa yang teriak-teriak di ruang BK? Wah cari masalah ini anak. Sontak tiga orang yang sedang berada di ruang BK segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada makhluk asing yang mendarat di pintu masuk.

"Saem, ini semua salah saya. Saya yang menjahili Wonwoo sehingga klaksonnya berbunyi terus Saem. Hukum saja saya Saem," Mingyu yang sekarang sudah resmi masuk ke ruang BK kini tertunduk di hadapan Mr. Jung sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Mingyu?" Mr. Jung merasa sedikit bingung dengan sikap Mingyu. Bagaimana tidak? Ada anak yang tiba-tiba berteriak di depan ruang BK dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bersalah. Beliau hanya melihat adegan-adegan seperti itu di sinetron-sinetron yang banyak bertebaran di televisi dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa salah seorang muridnya akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Saem, kejadian kemarin, itu semua salah saya. Jangan hukum Wonwoo ya Saem? Saya terima hukuman apapun Saem, yang penting Wonwoo jangan dihukum."

Wonwoo, Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Lee saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Mr. Jung berkata,"Oh, jadi kamu yang melakukan itu semua. Dasar anak nakal! Gara-gara kamu, banyak anak yang menertawakan Bapak kemarin."

"Loh, Saem baru tahu? Tapi, bukannya Wonwoo sudah memberitahu Saem kalau saya pelakunya?" Mingyu menggaruk-garuk kepala abu-abunya yang tidak gatal karena bingung sendiri dengan situasi saat ini.

Sekali lagi Mr. Jung melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang hanya terbengong melihat musuh bebuyutannya yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan Gatotkaca dan mengakui perbuatannya yang kekanak-kanakan,"Kapan?"

"Tadi Saem memanggilnya untuk membicarakan masalah klakson kemarin kan Saem?"

"Apa? Barusan kami hanya membicarakan masalah lomba sekolah."

"Jadi, Saem tidak akan menghukum Wonwoo?"

"Tentu tidak. Kenapa aku harus menghukum Wonwoo?"

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu Saem kalau begitu," fiuh, Mingyu merasa lega karena ternyata Mr. Jung tidak membicarakan hal yang ia takutkan. Dengan senyum mengembang saat hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Mingyu pun segera dicegah oleh Mr. Jung.

"Tapi, saya akan tetap menghukum kamu Mingyu."

"Waduh?" sahabat karib Seokmin pun hanya bisa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Mr. Jung dengan tatapan memelas,"Ampun Saem!"

"Nggak ada ampun buat kamu Mingyu!"

Akhirnya Mingyu dihukum ngepel aula sekolah, bebersih kamar mandi, dan nggak lupa merapikan kendaraan yang terparkir di parkiran sekolah karena telah melakukan perbuatan yang dianggap merugikan orang lain. Untung saja, ia mau mengakui perbuatannya itu, jadi Mr. Jung sedikit memberikan keringanan hukuman.

 **Davidrd copyrights**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum Mingyu berlari ke ruang BK

Bel masuk berbunyi dan semua anak bergegas menuju kelas mereka masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, termasuk juga Mingyu, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin. Ketiga anak yang bersahabat ini berjalan beriringan sambil menghabiskan jajan yang mereka beli di kantin sekolah. Mingyu yang kebetulan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, tiba-tiba saja menabrak Soonyoung yang berhenti secara mendadak di depannya.

"Aw, lu ngapain si berhenti nggak ngomong dulu?" ucap Mingyu kesal.

"Yah lu, makanya jalan jangan pake ngelamun!" bentak Soonyoung sambil berusaha memelototkan matanya yang hampir tidak disadari ke-eksis-annya.

"Ye, siapa juga yang ngelamun?" musuh bebuyutan Wonwoo itu masih berusaha mengelak.

"Ah iya, percaya deh. Lagi mikirin apaan si?" Seokmin tidak menghiraukan Soonyoung yang masih berakting marah dan justru mengalihkan pertanyaan pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu sampai pandangannya selesai memindai seluruh isi kelas,"Nggak ada kok."

"Aduh, nggak usah bohong deh!" Soonyoung berusaha memojokkan Mingyu.

"Beneran," Mingyu berusaha menjawab sesantai mungkin sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Soonyoung dan Seokmin sehingga sahabatnya itu tidak curiga.

"Ya udah kalo gitu."

Lima menit berselang, Mrs. Hwang guru Bahasa Inggris masuk ke dalam kelas dan bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran. Mingyu yang masih tengak-tengok kanan kiri mencari seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih belum berada di kelas segera menanyakannya pada makhluk ajaib di sampingnya itu.

"Eh, Seok! Si Wonwoo dimana?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Wonwoo?"

"Iya."

"Bukannya dia di ruang BK ya?" Seokmin balik bertanya.

"Ruang BK? Ngapain?"

"Disidang paling sama Gatotkaca gara-gara klakson kemarin."

 **Sementara itu di ruang BK**.

"Wonwoo, maaf sudah membuat kamu menunggu," Mr. Jung tersenyum manis di hadapan Wonwoo yang terus-terusan memandang ke keramik yang menempel di lantai karena takut melihat Mr. Jung secara langsung.

"Iya Saem. Ehm, sebenarnya ada urusan apa ya Saem, saya dipanggil kemari?" dengan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa Wonwoo memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Oh, iya. Saya hampir saja lupa. Begini, kemarin Kepala Sekolah memberikan perintah pada saya untuk mencari salah satu murid berbakat di bidang Kimia untuk mengikuti lomba karya tulis ilmiah. Setelah saya bertanya pada Mr. Byun, ternyata beliau menyarankan nama kamu," guru yang terkenal sangat disiplin itu berkata dengan tenang sambil berulang kali mengelus kumisnya yang lebat.

DUAR..

Apa? Jadi dia dipanggil ke BK bukan untuk disidang karena kasus klakson dan latahnya Mr. Jung kemarin, tapi karena dia diminta mengikuti lomba karya tulis ilmiah? Aduh, kok bisa? Kalau begitu, ngapain dari tadi Wonwoo deg-degan dan terus-terusan berkeringat dingin? Tapi, syukur deh, jadi dia udah terlepas dari hukuman sekarang.

 **T** **BC/END**


	2. Chapter 2

**KIMBABO CHAPTER 2**

Bukan salah bunda mengandung. Eh, bukan dink. Bukan salah kebodohan Mingyu yang menyebabkan anak seantero SMA Pledis mulai menggosipkan kemungkinan si bocah ganteng bergigi taring unyu itu menyimpan perasaan alias naksir sama siswa bermata rubah berekspresi datar, Jeon Wonwoo. Kebodohan Mingyu mengakui perbuatannya di depan Mr. Jung menimbulkan kasak-kusuk, gosip murahan, kesalahpahaman yang mengira perbuatan Mingyu didasari rasa khawatir pada Wonwoo.

Ada yang bilang, Mingyu itu udah naksir Wonwoo sejak SMP, tapi karena dulu itu Mingyu jelek, item, gendut, dan cupu jadi dia nggak berani ngedeketin Wonwoo. Trus ada yang bilang, Mingyu tiap hari kerjaannya bikin Wonwoo bete biar si muka datar nggak harus ngejalanin hidupnya yang terus-terusan datar selama masa sekolah. Biar sedikit berwarna gitu. Trus yang paling parah ada yang bilang kalo Mingyu sama Wonwoo itu udah dijodohin sama orang tuanya. Dan setelah lulus SMA mereka mau dinikahin.

Oh, begitu santernya gosip bertebaran hanya karena sebuah insiden klakson lidi. Memang anak sekolah sama ibu-ibu itu nggak ada bedanya. Sama-sama tukang ngegosip. Eh, tapi apakah hal tersebut cuma sekedar gosip?

Wonwoo berusaha memelototkan matanya pada Jihoon yang masih terus menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Emangnya Wonwoo maling apa yang perlu diinterogasi? "Kenapa natep aku sampe segitunya? Emang ada yang salah ya?" karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu, si muka datar akhirnya buka suara.

Si kecil Jihoon hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng singkat menampakkan wajah tanpa dosanya, seakan-akan pandangannya tadi tidak menghakimi Wonwoo.

"Jangan bohong!" nada ketus terdengar dari suara berat si muka datar.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

"Ish, ini anak kecil mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan," dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, Wonwoo berniat meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang nggak waras di ruang kelas. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi dan belum banyak anak yang berangkat ke sekolah, jadi ruangan masih sepi. Belum sempat melangkah, tangan kecil Jihoon meraih pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, menghentikan pemuda itu dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?" ih lama-lama Wonwoo bisa stres kalo sahabatnya yang satu ini tingkahnya kayak gini terus. Kenapa dengan Jihoon? Apa dia barusan kesambet setan penunggu toilet sekolah? Atau dia ketularan virus absurdnya Seokmin sama Soonyoung? Atau mungkin dia lagi PMS? Oops, kalo PMS nggak mungkin ya, soalnya walopun kecil dan manis, Jihoon bukan cewek.

"Udah denger gosip belum?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Jihoon sontak membuat alis Wonwoo berjengit. Gosip? Buat apa? Hell, Wonwoo itu bukan tipe siswa yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apalagi mengurusi masalah gosip yang nggak jelas benar atau nggaknya.

"Ngapain ngurusin gosip?" sambil mendudukkan kembali bokongnya di kursi, Wonwoo menghela napas. Ternyata, Jihoon yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai teman satu aliran –teman yang nggak suka ngegosip- ternyata sama kayak temen lainnya.

"Denger dulu makanya! Kalo ini gosip biasa, aku nggak bakalan ngurusin Woo," dengan menampilkan binar bercahaya di kedua iris matanya, Jihoon mulai membuat Wonwoo penasaran.

"Terus gosip apaan donk kalo gitu?" kena deh. Akhirnya Jeon Wonwoo terpengaruh juga. Disiapkan kedua telinganya untuk mendengarkan berita yang akan dibagikan sahabatnya serta bersiap mengepalkan tangan dan melayangkannya ke kepala si kecil kalau-kalau berita yang didengarnya nanti tidak penting.

"Katanya Mingyu naksir kamu," refleks kepalan tangan Wonwoo itu melayang ke kepala Jihoon yang malang. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Dia kan cuma bagi-bagi info, kok malah kepalanya, asetnya yang berharga untuk menciptakan lagu justru dihadiahi tangan Wonwoo yang nggak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Oops, maaf," Wonwoo sedikit merinding, ya Jihoon itu kan sebenernya galak. Siapa tau gara-gara tangan Wonwoo yang lepas kendali bisa bikin Jihoon ngomel-ngomel seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Soonyoung tak sengaja menumpahkan bahan pembuatan biogas –baca tai sapi yang sudah dicampur air- ke celana dan jas lab yang dipakai Jihoon.

"Ish, kalau kamu bukan sohib aku, udah jamin sekarang rambut kamu yang ditata super rapi itu bakal berkurang 25%," sewot Jihoon. Fiuh Wonwoo mengembuskan napas lega, untungnya Jihoon lagi dalam angel mode, jinak, dan tidak berbahaya.

"Lagian gosip apaan yang barusan itu?" ayo alihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain, supaya Jihoon lupa niatnya untuk menggunduli Wonwoo.

"Anak satu sekolah udah heboh ngomongin gosip ini. Mereka bilang kalo Mingyu itu udah lama naksir kamu. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalo kamu dan Mingyu udah tunangan dan nanti abis lulus SMA langsung nikah," nada suara Jihoon terdengar sangat semangat. Kenapa dia justru excited ngegosipin Wonwoo gini.

"Hell, tiang listrik suka sama aku? Kalau dia suka sama aku mana mungkin kerjaannya cuma bikin aku bete tiap hari? Mereka dapet gosip ini dari mana si?" rasanya darah di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo mengumpul di kepalanya membuatnya uring-uringan sendiri.

"Kan, kemarin dia udah ngaku di depan Mr. Jung soal ngejailin klakson kamu Woo. Dan anak-anak ngira kalau dia ngelakuin itu karena nggak mau kamu dihukum."

"Itu kan gara-gara si tiang listrik yang kelewat bodo pake ngaku-ngaku segala ke Mr. Jung. Lagian kan emang ulahnya waktu itu bener-bener keterlaluan. Coba kalau dia nggak ngaku, terus beneran aku yang dihukum, gimana coba?"

"Bener juga si. Untung yang dihukum itu Mingyu, bukan kamu," Jihoon memegang dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan pembelaan Wonwoo.

"Udahlah, jangan didengerin gosip macam itu. Gosip juga ada tanggal kadaluwarsanya. Kita tunggu aja!"

"Bener juga."

"Yuk ke kantin! Belum sarapan ni!" ajak si muka datar berusaha menghilangkan rasa betenya pagi ini dengan sekedar makan camilan. Mendengar kata 'kantin', si komposer kecil mengangguk bersemangat dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik tangan Wonwoo yang masih sedikit heran dengan perubahan drastis sikap sahabatnya yang sepertinya memang sedang tidak beres.

Satu persatu siswa mulai berdatangan ke sekolah. Ada yang bergerombol bersama temannya dari arah parkiran, ada yang jalan kaki dari gerbang depan karena barusan turun dari bus, ada juga yang sedang berkejar-kejaran entah karena apa. Baru berjalan beberapa meter dari ruang kelas, langkah kedua sahabat itu terhenti ketika suara berat seseorang menyambangi indera pendengaran mereka.

"Wonwoo-ya!" mereka mendapati seonggok makhluk gelap berhidung besar, rambut oranye cerah, dan senyum yang benar-benar menyilaukan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tidak lupa dengan dua antek-antek di kanan dan kirinya, seorang dengan wajah putih bulat bermata sipit dan seorang dengan wajah tampan namun manis.

"Oh, Taehyung sunbae," si muka datar sedikit bingung kenapa sunbae dari kelas 12 itu memanggilnya. Padahal biasanya kalo dia lewat dan nyapa aja bakalan dicuekin sama kakak kelas yang terkenal dengan kelakuan ajaibnya.

"Kalau mau nikah, jangan lupa bagi-bagi undangan ya!" sial. Sunbae alien ini ngomong apa si? Mana suara si Valien ini keras dan jelas membuat anak-anak yang tadinya sibuk berlalu-lalang menghentikan kegiatan mereka mendadak untuk mendengarkan dan menyaksikan siaran langsung yang pasti bakalan jadi berita heboh di sekolahan. Secara, gengnya Taehyung itu terkenal suka ngegosip. Heran, kenapa Hoseok hyung mau sama Taehyung sunbae.

"Siapa yang mau nikah sunbae?" dengan bodohnya Wonwoo justru melemparkan pertanyaan yang sudah pastinya merupakan salah satu caranya untuk bunuh diri.

"Sama siapa lagi, tentu Mingyu donk!" dengan entengnya, Park Jimin, sunbae pendek yang berwajah putih bulat mirip cimol itu menjawab. Jawaban macam apa itu? Jangan bilang mereka sudah terkena efek gosip yang sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan di sekolah. Beberapa siswa yang berada di sekitar mereka tertawa dan siswi-siswi cekikikan karena gemas. Begitu juga dengan Jihoon yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya, padahal seharusnya dia berada di sisi sahabatnya.

Wonwoo benar-benar kesal. Ingin rasanya dia meninju muka cengengesan Kim Taehyung. Amarah yang tadinya surut timbul kembali, bahkan semakin berlipat-lipat. Semuanya gara-gara Kim Mingyu! Dasar tiang listrik bodoh! Awas saja kalau nanti ketemu, bakalan Wonwoo cincang-cincang dia.

Sambil mencengkeram sisi celananya menahan marah, Wonwoo bertanya sembari menggerutukkan giginya,"Memangnya sunbaenimdeul mendengar gosip darimana kalau aku akan menikah dengan Mingyu?"

"Sumber terpercaya dari kelas kalian, Boo Seungkwan," Jeon Jongkook menghentikan tawanya sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik kelasnya.

Boo Seungkwan sialan. Akan kusumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki Soonyoung yang terkenal bisa mematikan sekolam ikan dengan sekali celup. Atau mungkin menunjukkan foto-foto memalukannya saat SD, saat dia masih sangat gendut dan bulat seperti babi pada Hansol, teman sekelasnya yang sudah menjadi incaran Seungkwan sejak hari pertama penerimaan murid baru. Begitulah kira-kira strategi perang di otak Wonwoo.

Niat mengisi perut di kantin terlupakan sudah, dia berbalik meninggalkan ketiga orang sunbaenya kembali ke kelas. Dia bahkan tidak peduli Jihoon masih mengekor atau tidak karena sekarang dia ingin meninju tembok saja untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Yah, Wonwoo-ya, jangan lupa undangannya ya!" masih saja si alien itu berteriak-teriak mempermalukan si muka datar yang sudah kesel tingkat akut.

.

.

.

Alis pemuda bersurai abu-abu mengerut mendapati suasana kelas yang suram seperti barusan dilanda badai dan topan. Ah, lebay emang pemikiran Kim Mingyu. Tapi memang suasana kelas sedang benar-benar berbeda dengan biasanya. Hari ini tidak ada yang saling mengobrol, semuanya sibuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar membuka-buka buku matematika, pelajaran pertama hari ini. Terlebih aura gelap sangat terasa di sekitar tempat duduk Jeon Wonwoo. Bahkan pemuda yang biasanya sibuk mengajari Jihoon dan teman lainnya itu, sekarang sibuk mencorat-coret bukunya yang setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata bukan sekedar goresan, melainkan gambar dua buah boneka voodoo. Eh, kok voodoo, emang Wonwoo mau ngapain?

Setelah menyampirkan tas gendong berwarna hitam ke kursi tempat duduk yang akan menemaninya selama dua semester itu, Mingyu menoleh pada Seokmin yang sedang sibuk main game dengan handphone-nya.

"Seok, kok sepi gini kaya kuburan," tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda kotak yang dipegangnya, Seokmin menjawab,"Barusan ada perang dunia."

"Hah, perang dunia?" tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sahabatnya, Mingyu justru semakin dibuat bingung.

Setelah menghela napas, Seokmin menghentikan permainannya, memasukkan gadget berharganya ke dalam saku celana kemudian beralih menatap Mingyu. Tatapannya serius, tumben banget.

"Wonwoo sama Seungkwan barusan berantem."

"Berantem? Alasannya?" Mingyu tidak percaya. Wonwoo kan anak baik-baik, dia nggak bakalan berantem sama orang lain, kecuali Mingyu. Itu juga karena hal-hal konyol yang sering kali mereka ributkan dan bukan sesuatu yang terlalu serius.

"Seungkwan nyebarin gosip kalo kamu sama Wonwoo bakalan nikah setelah lulus SMA," otomatis kedua mata Kim Mingyu membulat sempurna. Baru masuk kelas sudah disuguhi pemandangan aneh teman kelasnya kemudian mendengarkan berita yang hampir membuat jantungnya copot. Oh God, bagaimana kalau rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya ketahuan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah? Bisa bahaya.

Setelah menenangkan detak jantungnya, Mingyu memberanikan diri kembali bertanya walaupun dengan bisikan,"Gimana kejadiannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wonwoo tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jihoon yang berusaha menenangkannya. Bagaimana bisa dia tenang kalau seluruh sekolah sekarang berpikir dirinya akan segera menikah dengan Mingyu. Demi Tuhan! Kim Mingyu yang selama ini selalu mengganggu kehidupan tenang Jeon Wonwoo. Padahal dulunya sewaktu SMP, Mingyu tidak pernah mengganggunya, bahkan mereka bisa dibilang tidak terlalu kenal karena tidak pernah sekelas. Dia hanya tahu Mingyu adalah siswa yang terkenal karena tinggi, ganteng, baik hati, jago main basket, dan salah satu anggota band sekolah._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, sumber masalah Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas dengan riang. Hal itu terpancar melalui senyumannya. Dia belum tahu kalau ada singa lapar yang sedang menunggu bersiap untuk menerkamnya. Mata tajam Wonwoo terpaku pada pintu ruang kelas yang menampilkan sosok gempal Boo Seungkwan, murid kelas mereka yang berasal dari Pulau Jeju._

" _Morning everybody!" sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan berdadah-dadah ria bagaikan pemenang Miss Universe, pemuda yang mempunyai tubuh aduhai itu meneriakkan salam paginya yang berbahasa Inggris –karena pengen buat Chwe Hansol terkesan- diabaikan seluruh penghuni kelas yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi bukan Boo Seungkwan namanya kalau dia merasa sakit hati setelah diabaikan seperti itu. Dia tetap tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju kursinya yang berada di sebelah kursi Jeon Wonwoo dan Jihoon._

 _Belum sempat mendudukkan bokong berisinya ke kursi di belakangnya, tubuhnya sudah ditarik Wonwoo yang menatapnya setajam silet. Maybe, kalau itu tatapan kaya silet beneran, sudah berdarah-darah ini si Seungkwan._

" _Wonwoo hyung, waegurae?" masih sambil tersenyum tentunya._

" _Minta rambutmu!" dengan ganas Wonwoo langsung menjambak rambut kecoklatan si tukang gosip membuat yang dijambak berteriak keras._

" _Arrgh apa-apaan si Wonwoo hyung?" Seungkwan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Wonwoo dari kepalanya._

 _Dengan seringaian evil, Wonwoo memperlihatkan beberapa helai rambut yang terselip di antara kepalan tangannya ke hadapan Seungkwan."Dengan rambut ini, kamu bakalan kusantet! Tunggu aja Boo Seungkwan!"_

" _Santet? Kenapa?"_

" _Karena mulut embermu itu sudah menyebarkan gosip bohong ke seluruh sekolah tentang aku dan si tiang listrik. Tunggu pembalasanku Boo Seungkwan!" ancaman Wonwoo yang terdengar serius membuat semua anak menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih dalam proses loading, Wonwoo berbisik di telinga pemuda semok itu,"Dan bukan hanya itu. Aku bakalan nunjukin foto kecilmu saat kita piknik ke peternakan babi ke Hansol. Bahkan, kalau perlu bakal aku upload ke grup chatting kelas!"_

 _Seungkwan merinding mendengar ancaman terakhir Wonwoo. Nggak mungkin kan Jeon Wonwoo yang terkenal baik hati itu bakalan menunjukkan foto yang menjadi mimpi buruk seorang Boo Seungkwan? Hansol tidak boleh melihat foto itu bagaimanapun keadaannya._

" _Hyung, mianhae," tersadar dari lamunannya, Seungkwan bergegas menuju ke arah Wonwoo. Tangannya berusaha meraih lengan si muka datar. Namun, bukannya berhenti, Wonwoo justru menampik tangan itu kasar. Sekarang Jeon Wonwoo sedang benar-benar marah dan itu adalah hal yang menakutkan._

Pantas saja ekspresi datar Wonwoo berubah menyeramkan dan Mingyu bisa memahami hal itu. Memang Jeon Wonwoo terkenal dengan muka datarnya, tetapi mereka harus berhati-hati dengan Wonwoo yang berekspresi seperti sedang ingin membunuh orang sekarang. Itu pertanda kalau dia sedang benar-benar marah, jengkel, kesal, atau apalah namanya itu dan itu bukan merupakan hal baik.

Dan satu hal lagi. Kalau Wonwoo sedang dalam evil mode kayak gitu, itu artinya Mingyu juga bakalan kena getahnya. Dia harus berhati-hati agar tidak membuat kesalahan sekecil apa pun yang bisa menyulut kemarahan Wonwoo. Dia harus tetap berhati-hati supaya rencananya bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi, sebelum itu, dia perlu menghubungi seseorang.

 _ **To : Eomma**_

 _ **Eomma, batalkan rencana kunjungan ke kediaman Jeon akhir Minggu ini. Wonwoo sedang dalam evil mode. Keadaan siaga 1.**_


End file.
